Rook
Recent History Pack "Make your pack strong..." Saligiare, a young Sabbat pack in LATMA, declared Rook it's Ductus. Their history as a pack was brief and fiery, leading to clashes with the Camarilla over a variety of territorial disputes caused, in greater part, by the pack. Their agenda was to make war with the Camarilla, with no backing from Tijuana. Based in Anaheim, Saligiare's more permanent members included Rook as Ductus, Stone as Priest, Lochivere as Templar, Raj as ... a crazy-assed ravnos with a thing for torturing his victims, and a nosferatu (whose name escapes me at the moment, sorry nossie!). Ancilliary members included Iana, Rook's ghoul, and Tadriel, the pack's Abbess. Over time, without any support from Tijuana--indeed they all seemed to be asleep at the wheel, Rook declared himself Bishop of Anaheim. This led to... Schism "Know your enemy..." Violence erupting between the Anaheim Sabbat and the Tijuana Sabbat, the ancient vampires from the south finally chiming in with their opinions on this upstart pack of 'mongrel Sabbat', led to a parting of ways. While both continued to engage in traditional Sabbat activities, Tijuana was turning toward the NAE, while Anaheim opted to hold out. Anaheim Anaheim was declared, legally and begrudgingly, Rook's territory and he its Bishop, but this wouldn't last long. The continued fight between the Saligiare and elements of the Camarilla willing to carry out the fight led to the eventual destruction of the pack. Stone was killed by Tane. Tadriel was killed by the Prince. The nosferatu and Iana disappeared. Lochivere, having lost it, remains at large... The culmination of the war saw Rook staked in the Camarilla Elysium, Mercurio off to take her own fight straight to Tijuana, and Raj wanting to gift the vampire world with his insanity. ''Canon: Mercurio went to Crete and was killed. Rook was diablerized by the setites. Crete was killed by Lady Sin. The end. But none of us were content with this, so RETCON:'' ''Troupe/Convention: The IC explanation for the retcon is simply this: Raj, a master of Chimerstry, followed the progression of events and stopped things before they went too far. While all parties involved believed what had happened to be true, Rook, Mercurio, and Crete were staked and left in hiding places for Raj to later wake and begin the game anew...'' Chula Vista With no desire to continue his Sabbat affiliations, believing the sect had betrayed itself by joining with the New Aztec Empire, Rook has declared himself Autarkis, departed Anaheim, and is now the self-proclaimed lord of Chula Vista for as long as he can maintain control over it. He has dealings with other vampires, regardless of sect, who come to him, though the Sabbat Remnant still hunts him, calling him a traitor. Personality Rook, to many, is a simple man. Very straight-forward, he does not mince words. He could be considered quick to anger, but that might be a misperception easily-attributed to his beastial nature. Associations Mercurio Lara Obadiah Wyck RP Hooks *'Traitor': Rook is hunted by the Sabbat remnant as a traitor for aiding the Camarilla and other independent vampires in their war against the NAE . *'Regent': As the self-made Lord of Chula Vista , Rook is a target for conflict by potential rivals or influence by others. *'Rat-Slayer': Years ago, it was discovered that Rook killed a ratkin in the sewers of Palos Verdes and then several more beneath Downtown . He is universally hunted by the Ratkin. Canon A note concerning DM's official canon: Rook died, years ago. The events that lead to his death, as well as those of two others, have been negated in troupe play. He exists in his troupe but will not be seen in public open role-play unless requested. Soundtrack 'Mordred's Song - Blind Guardian ' 'Demons - Imagine Dragons ' 'Fallen Angel - Three Days Grace ' Category:Character/Vampire Category:Character/Male Category:Gangrel Category:Character/The Fallen Category:Active PC Category:Character/Dark